mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Alex Caceres vs. Kyung Ho Kang
The fight was the UFC debut of Kyung Ho Kang. The first round began. Kang got a body lock takedown, looking to ground and pound. 4:15. He passed to side control. 4:00. Kang landed two left elbows. Caceres hip escaped stood and broke to cheers. He smiled. 3.:30. Kang got a big slam, Caceres rolled for a kneebar. 3:15 as Kang defended passing to half-guard, wanting to mount here. 3:00. Very tactical fght so far. Caceres regained guard there, 2:35, half-butterfly actually, got back to guard, ate a left elbow, tried an armbar, Kang escaped stood, landed a right, got the back beautifully with both hooks dragging him down, Caceres turned to guard. 2:00. Caceres kneed the body after sprawling and standing. Kang got a trip to the half butterfly, basically guard, 1:35 left. Kang is passing to half-guard, Caceres swept, very crafty, 1:15 remaining. Kang tried an omoplata sweeping to stand kneeing the body as they broke. Excellent scrambles. 1:00. Caceres landed a side kick to the body. Kang landed an inside kick and blocked a high kick. 35. Kang landed a counter right and ate a counter left hook. Caceres landed a flying double switch kick, wow. 15. The tornado kick, wow. Kang landed a big right. The first round ended, 10-9 Kang, very nice. The second round began. Kang came forward, got a double passing to side control. Caceres is... hmm, very flexible. He regained half-guard nicely, very sneaky. Kang is Korean I believe, trains with Bendo. Kang is passing, no Caceres regained guard. Kang landed a right and another as Caceres stood. Kang landed an inside kick there. Kang landed a right, Caceres sprawled on a double to the clinch. Caceres landed on top off a lateral drop attempt, trying to take the back. Trying to sprawl off of the single, he has the back, Kang rolled and turned to guard defending an armbar. Very nice from both men. Kang landed a right. "He's just trying to hold you, get back up." Kang landed a right hammerfist, passing , no he couldn't. Kang took the back slickly, one hook. He has it on the chin, the choke. Caceres turned to guard. Caceres landed an axe kick high to the body, very close, to the chest, he's passing, he landed some good right hammerfists. Two right elbows, he may be mounting, landed a few rights, he has Kang against the cage. Caceres may try a Peruvian necktie. He kneed the body as they stood and clinched there. Kang got a beautiful body lock slam to side control. Caceres regained guard. "He's just holding." 10. The second round ended, 10-9 Kang. The third round began. Kang keeps coming forward. They circled. Kang caught a kick, got a trip, he reversed landing big rights and lefts, mounting, short rights and lefts hurting him, he's taking the back, rights under. He's trying a guillotine against the cage. He's mounted too. Two right elbows, a few more. A big one. It's half-guard really. 3:15. 3:00. "Don't let him have it." Caceres sprawling, he kneed the body twice. Kang reversed with a double to half-guard there. 2:35. Caceres regained guard. Kang landed a lookaway right elbow and a left one. 2:15. "He's just holding on." Kang landed a few rights. 2:00. Caceres landed a left. Thought about a right. Caceres ended up on top in guard, Kang's tired, Caceres nearly had the back there, double hammerfist. 1:00. Caceres defending a sweep from half-guard now. Left hands under. Caceres mounted. He tried a mounted triangle, stays on top with lefts and rights. Kang is exhausted. Kang landed an upkick. 15. "Elbows!" Caceres standing over him. Right hammerfists. Turtles him up. The third round ended and Caceres helped him up and they hugged. 10-9 Caceres, 29-28 Kang. 29-28 Kang, 29-28 Caceres and 29-28 for the split decision for Caceres. That's... ehh.